Forum:KT auf dem Weg zum Bestseller
Freiburg (dpa) - Der frühere Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) erfreut mit seinem Buch "Vorerst gescheitert" den Buchhandel. Wenige Tage vor dem Verkaufsstart sei der Großteil der Startauflage von 80 000 Exemplaren bereits von Händlern gekauft oder von Lesern vorbestellt worden. weiter lesen: http://web.de/magazine/nachrichten/panorama/14226660-kt-auf-dem-weg-zum-bestseller.html#.A1000145 Guttenberg-Bibel : Klar, das Buch wird für die Guttenberg-Fans zur Guttenberg-Bibel - die darf in keinem einfältigen - ähm - einfachen Haushalt fehlen ... :-) Und wenn man dann im Ort Guttenberg und Umgebung etwas sagt, dann kommen die Einwohner dort mit der Guttenberg-Bibel angerannt und zeigen mit dem Finger auf ein paar Zeilen und sagen: "Gar nicht wahr, da steht es doch, dass es ganz anders war!" und dann wird man mit dem Buch niedergeknüppelt. ..... :-) .... Ist doch auch klar, was in einem Buch oder in einer Doktorarbeit steht, dann muss es doch stimmen .... :-) PlagiatorWatch 14:52, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Ja gut - irgendwie müssen die 20 000 € doch wieder reinkommen... : Der liebe Gutti hat mit seinen bisherigen Interviewäusserungen bereits ein beträchtliches Eigentor bei seinen Parteifreunden geschossen. Mit seinem Buch schiesst er sich halt vollends ins Abseits. Im bestehenden Parteiestablishment kriegt er keinen Fuss mehr auf den Boden. Er kann jetzt noch eine Sekte gründen - das wars dann aber auch. Es gehört halt zur speziellen Psychostruktur dieses Mannes, dass er sich immer wieder selbst erlegt. Der braucht keine Feinde, der bringt sich immer wieder selbst zur Strecke. 84.180.106.189 15:03, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : Ich sehe das schon etwas offener und nicht so verbohrt wie meine beiden Vorredner. : Es ist halt so, das unsere Gesellschaft die Nase voll hat von diesem ganzen "Gutmenschentum" was herrscht. Und dieses ist auch schädlich für ein Land, wie man an der Entwicklung Deutschlands seit 1980 sieht, es geht immer mehr bergab, aber hauptsache man äußert sich immer scheinheilig und "politisch korrekt". : Es wurden einige nich groß an die Glocke gehängte Umfragen gemacht und der Trend zur : "antigutmenschen Bewegung" ist abzusehen und wird weiter zunehmen. : Dies kann und wird KTzG für sich nutzen und er wird nicht auf irgendeine Partei angewiesen sein. : Es wird eine neue Partei mit einem Programm geben, die die meisten Menschen in unserem Land aus der Seele spricht und unanfällig gegenüber den Denunziationen der "Gutmenschen" ist. : Diese Partei wird auf die nationalen Prozesse mehr Prioritäten setzen und sich dem Ausverkauf Deutschlands durch die "Gutmenschen" entgegenstellen. Es wird sich Leistung wieder mehr lohnen, : unwichtigere unproduktive Bereiche werden straff gekürzt werden. : Aber das wird noch etwas dauern, aber es wird passieren. 80.187.111.25 15:23, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : uih, ja, Gutti, der Böse! Alle Leute lieben ihn, weil er so politisch inkorrekt ist! Ja, und Gutti, der ist vor allem an Leistung interessiert .... Ah, so! Gut 80.187.111.25, hört sich nach pubertierender Jung-CSU aus dem Kreis Kulmbach an, die Gift und Galle versprüht, weil Guttenberg gewaltig auf die Schnauze gefallen ist mit seinem Gesülze und man sich mithilfe dieser Person ein kleines bisschen Glanz erheischen wollte als Fan. : Dann muss er jetzt schon als "toller" "Bösmensch" irgendetwas darstellen, damit überhaupt noch etwas Besonderes an ihm ist. Nun ja, soll von mir aus Gutenberk (oder wie immer man ihn schreibt) sich als "Bösmensch" profilieren, denn um was geht es ihm wirklich, um's Profililieren, dafür tut er doch alles. Sein Äußeres umgestalten, pöbeln, an Tabus sich versuchen, zu den Zeitungen rennen, Kerner nach Afghanistan schicken, sich an den Times Square und am 9.11. an den Ground Zero stellen, und und und. Und jetzt will er mit einer Bad Boy-Masche Aufmerksamkeit erregen? Von mir aus, aber wenn das toll sein soll, dann weiß ich auch nicht .... : PlagiatorWatch 15:49, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: noch eine kleine Anmerkung: Achtung, insbesondere vor KT: Er ist immer noch auf der Mediendroge. :: PlagiatorWatch 15:59, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :: ::PlagiatorWatch, ::"Gutmensch" hat mit guter Mensch überhaupt nix zu tun, ::Ein "Gutmensch" ist kein guter Mensch im Gegenteil, er tut nur so. ::Es wird sogar in den Workshops und Seminaren für Unternehmer und Personalchefs vor der ::Einstellung von "Gutmenschen" gewarnt, man sollte keine "Gutmenschen" einstellen, da diese mit ihrem Verhalten schädlich für die Firma sind. 80.187.111.25 16:32, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::.:-))), *ironie on* "danke" für die Erläuterungen *ironie off* .... übrigens, ein Tipp an Sie: "Bad Boy" und "Bösmensch", damit sind nicht wirklich "böse" Menschen gemeint ..... tztztz. :::"Ein "Gutmensch" ist kein guter Mensch im Gegenteil, er tut nur so." .... Zum Glück passt diese Beschreibung nicht auf Gutenberger (oder wie der eine mit und ohne Brille auch genannt wird) - denn Gutenberger tut ja genau das, was er sagt, .... *augenroll* :::"Es wird sogar in den Workshops und Seminaren für Unternehmer und Personalchefs vor der Einstellung von "Gutmenschen" gewarnt, man sollte keine "Gutmenschen" einstellen, da diese mit ihrem Verhalten schädlich für die Firma sind." ... da hat Ihnen aber Ihr Herr Vater etwas Tolles erzählt! Wenn Sie weiter so brav alles von ihm annehmen, dann dürfen sie seine Firma irgendwann mal übernehmen ... :::Aber noch zum eingentlichen Thema, Gutenbergers Buch: wenn er da auch so platte Parolen reingeschoben hat, dann wird das Buch bestimmt ein Erfolg..PlagiatorWatch 16:52, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Wo ist denn eigentlich das Problem? Guttenberg hat doch gerade als Gutmensch, als Gutpolitiker, als Gutadeliger seine grossen Erfolge verzeichnet. Jetzt ist er sogar Bessermensch und Besserpolitiker, weil er ja seine Fehler und Dummheiten medienwirksam eingesteht. Was gibt es daran noch zu kritisieren? :: Ich habe genug von der guttenbergschen Brachialrhetorik und den gesammelten Sprechblasen, die inzwischen schon Seehofer als "Wortgirlanden" bezeichnet. Herr zu Guttenberg sollte sich schleunigst einen fähigen Psychotherpeuten suchen und ihm wirklich, wirklich gut zuhören, was allein schon ein Läuterungsprozess wäre. Allein dieser Schritt würde ihn vor dem nächsten, noch schlimmeren Drama bewahren. 84.180.106.189 16:56, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Typisch ... {C}Dieser Doktor-Geschichte zum Trotz: Guttenberg WAR einer der Politiker, von denen ich persönlich sagen konnte, dass dieser Mann wunderbares für Deutschland geschaffen hätte. Er strahlte eine gewisse Aura aus, die besonders in den Wirren der Politik für Erleuchtung sorgte. Intelligent, charismatisch und bis auf den amateurhaften Umgang mit der Plagiats-Hetzkampagne moralisch sehr gefestigt und anständig. Letzteres ist v.a. seinem PR-Berater zu 'danken', der wohl Guttenberg falsch beraten hat - warum das keine rechtlichen Konsequenzen für ihn hat, ist mir schleierhaft. Guttenberg sollte genau da ansetzen. Wie kann es sein, dass man aufgrund der Verfehlung einzelner auf eine der Lichtgestalten der deutschen Politik verzichten muss? {C}War Guttenberg nicht genau der Typ von Politiker den man mit Stolz im Ausland präsentieren können? Ich glaube aus ihm wäre ein großer - sehr großer - Staatsmann geworden und ich kann es immer noch kaum fassen, dass die Deutschen ihre Chance so verpasst und einen mal zur Abwechslung bürgernahen Politiker verjagt haben! Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Auslandsbesuchen Guttenbergs, seine Nähe zu unseren Soldaten im Hindukusch, die dort unsere Freiheit verteidigen und das wirtschaftliche Know-How das er an den Tag gelegt hat. Aber klar, sobald jemand in Deutschland (zurecht) erfolgreich ist, wird das sofort missgönnt und das Ergebnis kann jeder hier in diesem Wiki nachlesen. {C}2.204.222.30 08:23, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Stimmt alles, leider haben Sie die -tags um Ihren gesamten Kommentar vergessen. Lügner bleiben halt Lügner. Gruß 80.141.152.163 08:38, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) @ 2.204.222.30 Jeder hat halt so seine Ansichten .... nur: wenn jemand Guttenberg nicht gut(t) findet, dann hat das nicht gleich etwas mit Missgunst zu tun. Viele hatten doch gar nichts gegen ihn, ich hatte mich nicht einmal mit ihm befaßt - da kann eigentlich nichts Negatives entstehen. Nur die starken Wechsel und Widersprüche nährten Zweifel: liegt es nur an den andern? Viele Dinge haben mich eher nachdenklich gemacht. Auch einzelne Wahlkampfauftritte. Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es schon allein unter aller Kanone, wenn man sich über Leute lustig machen muss - da ist man selbst auf dem Niveau eines Dschungelcamps gelandet! Wer auf diesem tiefen Niveau angelangt ist und es dann noch nötig hat, mit Fingern auf das Dschungelcamp zu zeigen nach dem Motto "ich bin ja besser", der senkt sein eigenes Niveau noch meilenweit darunter ab. Der absolute Hohn wäre, wenn man die Niveaulosigkeiten auch noch dazu bequemerweise abschreiben würde, ... http://www.blick.ch/unterhaltung/tv/dschungelcamp/guttenberg-klaute-auch-bei-dschungelcamp-166950 PlagiatorWatch 13:22, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) KTzG und die Uni Bayreuth Man kann zu KTzG stehen wie man will, aber eines ist klar. Die UNI steht in KTzGs Schuld und hat ihn schmählich hintergangen. Das haben auch andere private Geldgeber gesehen und werden ihre Schlüsse daraus ziehen. So geht man nicht mit Sponsoren um, denen man einiges zu verdanken hat. Plagiatsjaegerjaeger01 17:47, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich finde auch, dass Prüfungskommissionen und Wissenschaftler käuflich sein sollten, lach. Stiftung eines Lehstuhls = geschenkte Promotion mit Doktor-`Würde`, ab zwei Lehrstühlen an aufwärts gibt`s einen geschenkten Professorentitel - leistungsbefreit, da zahlungsbereit. Schreiben Sie es mal dem Stifterverband.Sie haben echt Humor, danke;) Falls Sie noch Weihnachtsgeschenke suchen, hier vielleicht ein Geheimtip 195.46.44.53 18:30, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wenn es nach dem "Jäger" ginge sähe das Uni-Wappen wahrscheinlich aus wie das des Bürgermeisters bei den Simpsons: http://www.javcasta.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/02/Corruptus-In-Extremis.jpg Man beachte die Fänge des Adlers ;-) 88.77.193.134 10:24, 30. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Dr. h.c. Lieber Vorredner, in vielen EliteUNIs in den USA und in England ist dies (Dr.h.c.) durchaus üblich für solche Verdienste. Wer das nicht versteht kann nur aus den Pseudowissenschaften(Geisteswissenschaften) kommen, gerade diese Klientel hält sich ja immer für besonders intelligent und merkt dabei nicht einmal, dass sie von den richtigen Wissenschaften nur belächelt werden. Mit der Schuld war auch nicht der Dr-Titel gemeint, obwohl es scheinbar so war, denn so doof kann sich keine Kommission anstellen. Ich nehme an das Problem waren die Bedingungen für den Ehrendoktor(40 Lj.). Aber wie gesagt, in der Schuld stehen ist etwas ganz Anderes, auch wenn Sie es mit Sicherheit nicht verstehen, das hat was mit Ehre und Treue zu tun.. 80.187.110.58 18:48, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich mach`s mal kurz; ich wünsche Herrn Häberle, dass er wieder Klavier spielt! 195.46.44.53 19:08, 29. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hygenisches Ich habe mein Exemplar endlich von Amazon bekommen. Das Bild erzeugt schon etwas Unwohlsein, man mag sich nicht damit in die S-Bahn sehen lassen. Statt es großflächig abzukleben, kann man einfach das Schutzblatt entfernen, und das Buch erscheint in unschuldigen weiß. Da fühlen sich die Hände nicht so dreckig, wenn sie das Buch anfassen. Für 20 € hätten die wenigstens einen Lesezeichenbändle spendieren können. Es liest sich schnell - etliches war schon abgedruckt und da ist nicht viel Tiefgang in den Antworten. Er weicht oft aus, wechselt das Thema zu angenehmere Bereiche. Seite 31 ist genau das, was meine Studenten anführen, wenn sie einen Termin verschwitzt haben oder aus versehen die Wikipedia kopiert haben (heute passiert!): : "Wenn man eine unerträgliche Anhäufung von wissenschaftlichen Fehlern macht, weil man überfordert ist, dann ist das für mich etwas anderes Plagiat" Ach, Kalle. Wenn man überfordert ist, sollte man nicht studieren. Oder Zeitmanagement lernen. Oder endlich aufhören, immer den anderen die Schuld zu geben. --WiseWoman 22:32, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Hallo WiseWoman, schön das Sie sich mal raus gewagt haben und dann auch noch bei KTzG, das sagt wohl Einiges über Sie und Ihre Ambitionen aus. Wie stehen Sie eigentlich zu der Einrichtung eines Extra Lehrstuhles durch KTzG? Ist dies nicht eine anzurechnende hohe Leistung von ihm, oder halten sie soetwas für normal und alltäglich an ihrer UNI? Liegt bei so etwas nicht eher die Vermutung nahe, dass aufgrund der in Deutschland herschenden Bedingung für die Verleihung eines Ehrendoktors, die UNI mit KTzG eine andere Lösung gesucht und gefunden hatte? So nach dem Motto: "Er braucht den Titel eh nicht zu seiner Arbeit, also wird auch nie etwas überprüft werden." Und nun versucht sich die UNI irgendwie zu retten und hintergeht ihn schählich. Also nach meinen Recherchen liegt diese Variante schon sehr weit oben. Genauso wie die, dass nachdem bereits seit ca. 1 Jahr vorher bekannt war, das bei der Disse schwer Gepfuscht worden war, es punktgenau den Leuten zugespielt wurde, wo man sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass die es ausschlachten und politisch mißbrauchen. Wie sehen Sie das? Auch wenn ich dabei keine objektive Antwort erwarten kann. Plagiatsjaegerjaeger01 10:56, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Stell die Ergebnisse "Deiner Recherchen" hier einfach ein oder verlinke auf etwas, wo man das nachlesen und verifizieren kann. Diese wiederholte Spekulation über die Verleihung eines "Dr. h.c." als "Gegenleistung" für die Finanzierung einer Professur ist wenig hilfreich für die Klärung der hier in Rede stehenden Fragen. Du kannst aber gerne Deinen Textbaustein in jeden Forenthread hier posten, der Dir geeignet für die Dauerwerbesendung scheint. KayH 11:17, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Soetwas habe ich erwartet und Danke das Sie wiedereinmal alle Erwartungen erfüllen. :Jeder, der bis 3 zählen kann sollte das schon etwas erkennen, wenn er das Verhalten und die Aussagen von KTzG und das Verhalten der UNI betrachtet. Natürlich erwarte ich so etwas nicht von Ihnen, da Sie offensichtlich nicht objektiv einschätzen können, was soeine Finanzierung für eine UNI heisst. :Ich finde es nicht verwerflich, das man dafür einen Dr.h.c erhalten sollte, im Gegenteil an führenden :internationalen EliteUNI's ist das durchaus üblich. :Aber die Beschränkungen in Deutschland sind schwachsinnig. Deshalb würde ich auch in keinster Weise :diese 4 klassige Bayrische UNI verurteilen, wenn sie dies umgangen haben sollten. :Plagiatsjaegerjaeger01 11:29, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Gern geschehen. An den meisten Hochschulen kann man sich persönlich dafür einsetzen, daß jemand einen Dr. h.c. verpaßt bekommt. Man muß nur die entsprechenden Gremien dafür gewinnen und schon pappt das Schildchen auf der Stirn. Versuche es also einfach an der richtigen Stelle. KayH 11:46, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Nicht ganz, denn in Deutschland mußt Du min. das 40. Lebensjahr erreicht haben und genau ::das ist das Problem. ::Plagiatsjaegerjaeger01 12:10, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Vielleicht ist das Problem auch das h''' beim h. c. - es gibt übrigens `Neuigkeiten`, die Sie Interessieren könnten. 195.46.44.53 15:16, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry 195.46.44.53 aber Sie reiten einen toten Gaul. ::Vielleicht ist Ihnen das nur noch nicht aufgefallen. Plagiatsjaegerjaeger01 15:27, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Habe verstanden, danke 195.46.44.53 23:05, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ---- '''GUTTENBERG SCHON IN DER BIBEL VORHERGESAGT ? Das wird in der Church of God vermutet. Wer das für einen Witz hält, kann es selbst nachlesen unter cogwriter.com. Ein Artikel mit Guttenbergs Foto. Es hat mit der Offenbarung des Propheten Daniel zu tun und mit dem Ende aller Zeiten. Für diejenigen, die sich religiöse Texte dieser Art nicht antun wollen, hier ein paar Ausschnitte zu apokalyptischen Erwägungen. “Is the German Defense Minister one to watch? What do Catholic, Byzantine, and biblical prophecies suggest?” Titel: Guttenberg Refers to Himself as a Type of Political Beast “There’s no doubt whatsoever that I’m a political animal, a ‘zoon politicon’,” he told Die Zeit newspaper in what appeared to be a carefully orchestrated comeback after eight months away from the spotlight. http://in.reuters.com/article/2011/11/24/idINIndia-60716820111124 “For Aristotle’s zoon politikon there are no persons beyond the walls of the city; outside the city there exist only beasts or gods.” page 169, Urbanization and values, CRVP, 1991, By George F. McLean, John Kromkowski If Karl zu Guttenberg becomes the King of the North (Daniel 11:40), he would also be the final Beast of Revelation. Of course, his statement does not mean that he wishes people to think that he is the final Beast in Bible prophecy, but his comment is interesting none-the-less. Basically, Baron Guttenberg is admitting that he is taking steps that a plotting politician would make. The final Beast will ultimately become the leader of Europe. And according to the Bible, he will have military abilities (Revelation 13:1-4) and apparently be popular and charismatic (cf. Daniel 7:20,11:21-24,31; Revelation 13:3-5). Baron Guttenberg has displayed confirming characteristics. He is one we all should watch (cf. Mark 13:37). Some articles of possibly related interest may include: (...) Who is the King of the North? (...) Do biblical and Roman Catholic prophecies point to the same leader? Should he be followed? Who will be the King of the North discussed in Daniel 11? Is a nuclear attack prophesied to happen to the English-speaking peoples of the United States, Great Britain, Canada, Australia, and New Zealand? (...) Might German Baron Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg become the King of the North? Is the German Defense Minister one to watch? What do Catholic, Byzantine, and biblical prophecies suggest? Ich fand das dermaßen abstrus und bizarr, dass ich extra in der Bibel nachgeschlagen habe. Und da steht im zitierten Kapitel (Daniel 11:45) “Und er wird seine prächtigen Zelte aufschlagen zwischen dem Meer und dem herrlichen heiligen Berg; aber es wird mit ihm ein Ende nehmen, und niemand wird ihm helfen.” 92.205.58.154 11:36, 3. Dez. 2011 (UTC)